Vows  A BTSB Story
by Dri-09
Summary: That was the one promise Kurt would never break.


**Title:** Vow - A BTSB Story

**Author:** Dri

**Fandom:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puck/Kurt, past Sam/Kurt

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word Count:** ~1800 words

**Genre:** AU, Future Fic, mentions of past mpreg

**Summary:** That was the one promise Kurt would never ever break.

**Disclaimer:** They are so not mine, but I get to keep Ben for myself!

**Author's note:** It's one week for Ben's birthday, and I confess that's not how I had envisioned this fic. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it. Unbetaed, so sorry for any possible mistake. And remember that feedback is loved, cherished and framed!

***g*l*e*e***

Vows

Much to Kurt's horror (and Noah's secret enjoyment, Kurt just knew that!), Ben seemed to have a natural inclination to try all things dirty while sharing the sandbox with his little playmates in the park near their house. More than once both him and Noah had to remind their little ball of dirty to neither put fingers covered with sand in his mouth nor spread it over the bangs falling on his forehead.

By the second time Kurt got back to their blanket after, wet wipers in hand, desperately trying to keep the sand from getting into Ben's eyes, Noah had rolled their jackets to use as a pillow, pulled his old red and white Ohio State cap over his eyes and fallen asleep.

Kurt bit back a sigh of worry. Noah wasn't Sam; he wasn't trying to keep any illness from Kurt, like Sam had. Noah was, simply putting it, exhausted from the constant trips to Toledo to check on that damned renovation site. It wasn't enough that Noah had to spend the whole week driving back and forth to the three projects the business was currently in charge of in Columbus. No, he had to go and find himself even more work in a different city almost three hours away from home.

Noah usually left home at 7:00, 7:30 on Saturday morning, got to Toledo at around 10:00, and didn't stop working until he had everything wrapped up for the week, usually late in the evening. Then it was time to grab something to eat with his crew before checking in with Kurt at around 10:00 pm, sleep for a few hours, hit the road again early in the morning on Sunday to get home in time to have lunch with Kurt and Ben and spend about an hour in the park with them afterwards.

Kurt huffed in frustration and leaned back against the truck of the tree they were sitting – and in Noah's case, lying – under and got back to the list for Ben's second birthday party. He knew it would be useless trying to talk Noah into slowing down a little, so he would better use his time doing more productive things, and in between keep an eye on Ben.

Or two, because his baby was so charming and adorable sharing his toys and what passed as some good conversation with the other toddlers in the sandbox.

They had done a good job, him and Sam, creating their amazing kid, but Kurt had to admit Ben wouldn't be half as happy and healthy if it weren't for the influence of the man softly snoring beside him.

Kurt reached out and ran a lone finger along cheekbones roughened by the beginnings of a five o'clock shadow that made Noah even more irresistible. That same feature never worked for Sam's boyish look, but for Noah?

_A totally different story_, Kurt thought with a small smile, lifting his eyes from his lover to check on the other man of his life.

Ben was using his hand to fill in his toy bucket instead of the plastic shove that came with the KidKraft set Noah had brought that morning from Toledo. When he seemed to be satisfied, he told something to his playmates that involved a lot of finger-pointing the red bucket and dump truck next to it before he climbed out of the sandbox and ran to them.

"Papa, juis."

Kurt got yet another wet wiper and sighed trying to clean his son's face; such a mess his son was. "Say please, Ben."

"Papa, juis plis Ben."

Kurt grinned and poured some strawberry juice into Ben's old Winnie the Pooh trainer cup. "Here, baby. Be careful not to drop it."

"Fanks, Papa."

Instead of cringing when Ben leaned his sand covered self along his pristine Calvin Klein tee, Kurt enveloped his baby in a one armed hug and dropped a kiss on a clear spot on Ben's Bob the Builder cap.

"Having a good time, kiddo?" Ben nodded snuggling against Kurt's side. "What are you doing over there?"

"Doggie hous," Ben said around the cup spout.

"We don't have a dog, baby," Kurt chuckled.

Ben grinned up at him and Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. He would forever be in debt with Sam for this gift.

"Nono go nap-nap?"

"Yes, baby; our Nono is tired."

"Pay wif Ben?"

The worried look in his son's face made Kurt run his fingers on the smooth face. "When he wakes up, okay? Do you want more juice?"

Ben shook his head no and, like lighting bolt, turned his back on Kurt to run back to the sandbox. Then, as if remembering something, he turned and ran back to Kurt's open arms.

"I thought you had forgotten my kiss, kiddo," Kurt growled, raining kisses all over his son's face.

Ben grinned and pecked his lips. "Ben kiss Nono nap-nap?"

"Okay, but be careful; Nono is tired."

Ben tiptoed around Noah's sleeping form then fell on his knees to drop a wet kiss on Noah's cheek, "Nap-nap, Nono." Then he turned back to Kurt and whispered, "Ben pay?"

"Yes, baby, you can play now."

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that Noah finally began to stir beside Kurt.

"Hey, princess. Was I out for too long? Where is Ben?"

"Same place he was when you fell asleep," Kurt said, carefully putting the list and capped pen on the blanket. "Good dreams?"

Noah hummed a sleepy _yes_ and rolled on his side, laying his head on Kurt's outstretched legs. "But waking up to your reality is even better," he whispered, turning his head up for a kiss.

Kurt, of course, gladly obliged. The people staring at them be damned. "You're so corny when not totally awake, Puckerman."

"Good corny or bad corny?"

"Is there such a thing as good corny, bad corny? Corny is corny no matter how bad you want it not to be corny."

"And people say the flamboyant ones are the most romantic."

"I am not flamboyant!"

"Says the dude wearing the scarf during spring time."

"Someone is so not getting laid if this conversation doesn't stop now…"

"All right, princess, stopping now;" Noah laughed grabbing Kurt's hand to put it on his stomach. "It's good to be back home."

"We kind of got used to having you around too, Puckerman."

Noah kissed his hand and asked him what he had been up to. They talked about Ben's upcoming party, what was done and what Kurt still needed help with. Kurt did everything he could to make Noah feel a part of that, of their plans and decisions for their kid's birthday party, because last year Kurt had treated Noah like yesterday garbage, only acknowledging his presence when Noah had announced to whoever wanted to hear him he was leaving for a hot date, exactly thirty minutes after he had arrived at the party. Jealousy had been Kurt's sustenance from the rest of the celebration and until he had gotten to Noah's house the next day, ready to tear Noah apart for cheating on him. That had been the only time ever they had fucked in a fit of rage, but Kurt had been too blinded by his tears and the smell of someone else's cologne on Noah's clothes to really care.

One month later Noah had broken things up with him. It took Kurt another couple of months to have Noah back into his life and body, with Kurt promising himself he would never push Noah away again.

"Ma finally got her schedule," Noah said watching their kid and the other people milling around. "She's off the clock on Saturday. Mind if I invite her and Nana for the party?"

There was a momentary swell of panic that clogged Kurt's throat and heated up his face, but he managed to swallow it back and answer with a level of tranquility he wasn't quite feeling. "Of course they will be welcomed, Noah. You don't even have to ask."

"It's that Ben is your kid, and-"

"Whatever you've been thinking, you'd better stop right there, Puckerman! I haven't been alone on this boat for a long time now, in case you haven't noticed."

Noah smiled and held Kurt's hand against his cheek for a long time until Ben found out Noah was finally awake and dragged him to _Pay with Ben, Nono_.

Kurt watched his son and lover with a mix of raw love blended with a fierce sense of protection that both scared him and made him vow once again to do everything in his power to never again lose this kind of quietness, of sense of security he got whenever there were only the three of them togehter.

Nothing, no one, would never ever tear them apart. Kurt would finish whoever got in their way first.

And the world better watch out, because Kurt Hummel never broke a promise.

***g*l*e*e***

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
